Enjoy the Moment
by Prosp88
Summary: Here's a little side story before the sequel to Ultimate Spiderman:LXG. Want to find out how much life has changed for the web slinger? then read on. Hopefully this will make up for the few PeterXAva moments in LXG
1. Setting things Straight

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Well here it is Guys, an early Christmas present for you all. And I all hope you have a great one this year.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Setting Things Straight **

**New York City-Daytime**

_In the early hours of the morning, we find two teenage heroes web swinging their way through the streets of Manhattan. Our favourite superhero Peter Parker AKA Spiderman, dressed in his Noir costume along with black trench coat and fedora, has just returned from his adventure in 1932 and is now on his way to the SHIELD Tri-Carrier with Ava Ayala AKA White Tiger holding on to him with her hands around his neck._

_**In case some of you need a little context, I'm the Ultimate Spiderman, this city's number 1 crime fighting superhero, after Captain America...Iron Man...Fantastic Four, maybe the Hulk. Well anyway, you may also be wondering why I'm wearing this new get up which I think I'm gonna call it my "Noir" outfit. You see I just got back from a little adventure in the 1930's, and in case you haven't read it yet it's called "Ultimate Spiderman: LXG" by Prosp88, I'd recommend reading that before you continue with this.**_

_**I was trapped in the 1930's along with The Goblin, and in order to take him down I teamed up with a group of extraordinary heroes: The Shadow, Swift Cloud, Green Hornet, Kato, The Rocketeer, The Phantom and Zorro. Together we formed "The League" and took down Goblin and his master plan.**_

_**But that's me back now and on my way to the SHEILD Tri-Carrier for a little "talk" with Nick Fury. You see since I've been gone, Ava here has had a very tough time and I'm going to straighten a few things out. Well I have to since...well...you see me and Ava are...now...kinda...sorta...together?**_

_Spiderman lands on a nearby skyscraper, well more sticking to the side of the building and allowing Ava to sit on his thighs and gaze at the sight before her. _

**Ava:** Is this how you see the city every day?

**Spiderman:** Pretty much.

**Ava:** This is amazing!

**Spiderman:** What's even more amazing is that now...I finally have someone to share it with.

_Ava looks back at him, smiling._

**Ava:** Why Peter is this the famous Parker charm that I've heard about so much about?

**Spiderman:** I don't know what have you heard?

**Ava:** That you posses a charm that can melt any girl's heart.

**Spiderman:** Well, is it working?

**Ava:** ...Meh!

**Spiderman:** Meh?

**Ava:** It takes a lot more than fancy words to win me over.

**Spiderman:** In that case, I'll just have to try harder.

_At that moment they both here a loud humming noise from above them, they look up to see the Tri-Carrier right flying over them._

**Spiderman:** Hold that thought! Our destination has arrived.

_**See what I did there with the destination...and arriving thing...anyone? Oh never mind.**_

_Spiderman tightens his hold on Ava and fires a web line at the Tri-Carrier._

**Spiderman:** Hold on tight!

_The two teenagers spring up towards the flying fortress, with Ava screaming all the way up._

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier-Bridge**

_On the bridge of the Tri-Carrier, Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD has brought together his team of teenage superheroes consisting of Nova, Powerman and Iron Fist._

**Fury:** Due to the loss of Spiderman and White Tigers dismissal, our Hero Training Program has suffered serious setbacks. But I have recently recruited a new member for the team,Aaron Reece AKA "Molecule Kid", you may have heard of his father "Molecule Man".

**Powerman:** Wasn't he a villain or something?

**Fury:** Yes he was, but was taken down by the Avengers.

**Iron Fist:** And now the son owes penance to the sins of the father.

**Nova:** Great, a super powered kid with daddy issues, big improvement Fury.

**Fury:** Can it bucket head! Your team leader now and I expect you to...

_An agent approaches Fury holding a tablet._

**SHIELD Agent:** Director Fury! Someone as just accessed the exterior entrance.

**Fury:** Hacked?

**SHIELD Agent:** No Sir, an authorised card was used.

**Fury:** Stolen?

**SHIELD Agent:** Most likely, it was Spiderman's card. It's also just been used to open the briefing room.

**Fury:** Lock it down, team, Briefing room, now!

**Briefing Room**

_Fury, Coulson, Nova, Powerman and Iron Fist have made their way to the briefing room and ready themselves just outside the door. Arming themselves, they open the door and rush inside only to see Ava sitting on one of the chairs at the table._

**Fury:** Ayala! What are you doing here? You're no longer authorised to be here, Coulson please escort Miss Ayala off my Tri-Carrier.

**?:** Is that really all you have to say?

_Everyone looks up at the ceiling, where the voice was coming from only to see a certain hero dressed in a peculiar black costume, clinging to the ceiling._

**Coulson:** Spiderman?

**Powerman:** What?

**Iron Fist:** Can it be?

**Nova**: No way!

**Fury:** Kid, Where the hell have you been!

_Spiderman jumps down and lands beside Ava, he takes out a small black box and place's it on the table._

**Spiderman:** Nice to see you to Nick, and on another note.

_He opens the box to reveal the Wand of Watoomb, engulfing the room with its greenish glow._

**Spiderman:** Mission accomplished, Sir.

_Fury steps forward to examine the artefact, and then he face's Spiderman._

**Fury:** Excellent work kid but I think it's time for a debriefing.

**Spiderman:** I think you already know.

_He takes out the Daily Sentinel and tosses it to Fury; he catches it and takes a look._

**Fury:** I've already seen this.

**Spiderman:** So you know that the Goblins dead and Ava was telling the truth!

**Fury:** We had no supporting data to believe that you were alive, and no other sources to confirm her story...

**Spiderman:** Did you really need more proof? Ava told me what happened, she told me how you lot just wrote me off, and kicking her off the team, what was that about?

**Coulson:** Spiderman, her attitude...

**Spiderman:** Was completely justified! Come on Fury, she followed her instincts and it lead her to me and so she had to break a few rules along the way, but you remember what it was like to be our age, to be reckless and impulsive?

**Fury:** I Do.

**Spiderman:** So don't kick her off the team, you know what's she's capable of and she's been nothing but a benefit to SHIELD and you know it. Also look at what your training did for me and look what I just accomplished, if it wasn't for SHIELD I wouldn't have survived that experience; just imagine what she'll be like when she completes it.

_Fury just stood there and listened while the teenaged hero spoke, after he was done, Fury just smiled._

**Fury:** Just exactly who are you and what have you done with that smart mouthed kid I use to know.

**Spiderman: **Huh?

**Fury:** I don't know what happened to you but you've changed, you're no longer that reckless, back talking hot head I remember. And maybe your right, I may have been too quick to judge.

**Spiderman:** Thank you...Director.

**Fury:** Miss Ayala, I should have been more understanding with you. Spiderman's disappearance was hard on all of use but I didn't see how hard you were taken it and I apologise. You are welcome to rejoin the team.

**Ava:** Thank you director

**Spiderman:** And after such a gruesome and exhausting experience in order to complete a most difficult mission. I think I might be allowed a week's leave to recuperate Sir.

**Fury:** An interesting suggestion, your superior would have to be a real hard ass to refuse you.

**Spiderman:** Well, you are my superior.

**Fury:** Well?

**Spiderman:** Can I have a week's leave to recuperate Sir?

**Fury:** No!

**Spiderman:** Ah man!

**Fury:** You get the weekend, I expect you both here, Monday 0800hrs sharp. This team needs its leader refreshed.

**Nova:** What! Replaced by Web head again!

_Both Fury and Coulson left the briefing room, leaving the whole team alone and reunited at last. Suddenly Powerman walks over to Spiderman and embraces him in a bear hug._

**Powerman:** Don't you ever put us through anything like that again man.

**Spiderman:** Luke...crushing...breath...can't

**Powerman:** Oh sorry man, look I know things were a little tense before you left but I think we all just wanted to say, it's good to have you back my brother.

**Iron Fist:** We did not know what we missed, until it was gone.

**Spiderman:** You know I still can't believe you guys. Why didn't you stick up for Ava? I thought we were like family.

**Powerman:** Look I know man, we thought that...you know, Ava was clutching at straws but...

**Iron Fist:** But we were wrong, Ava we should have believed you and for that we were sorry.

**Ava:** It's going to take a lot more to make up for this, but it's a start.

**Nova:** Yea, and look webs, I know that we don't always see eye to eye most of the time, and things have been rough since you were gone, Ava made sure of that. So what I'm saying is...

**Spiderman:** Look you don't have to say anything, truce?

_He offers Nova his hand, which he accepts._

**Nova:** Truce.

**Powerman:** Oh and by the way, likening the new dud's man.

**Iron Fist:** Agreed, the new colour scheme suits your aura.

**Nova: **If you want to spin around like some reject from a Humpty Bogart film.

_Spiderman glares at Nova , and then Ava wraps her arm round him._

**Ava:** Well I love it, makes you look more mysterious and... dangerous.

**Spiderman:** Oh you think so?

_She leans in to whisper in his ear._

**Ava:** Not to mention you look very...very...sexy.

_Thankfully his masked concealed his blush, the rest of the team look a little confused _

**Nova:** Although webs I think the bling on your finger is a bit much,

**Powerman: **Yea man where'd you get it

**Spiderman:** It was given to me by the Shadow, as a sort of membership ring.

**Powerman:** The Shadow? I think I remember that guy from history, him and the rest of the League.

**Iron Fist:** You must regale us with this tail

**Nova:** Yea, this League must really be something since I heard that these are the guys who inspired Captain America.

**Spiderman:** Believe me guys, they really were something.

**Iron Fist:** Please enlighten us about them.

**Spiderman:** Maybe I'll tell you guys some other time, but right now there are some things I need to take care of.

**Nova:** Like get a matching bracelet and necklace for that ring

**Spiderman:** Oh that reminds me Nova.

_In a few shot steps, he walks over to Nova, curls his fist into a ball and punches him right in the stomach. Nova falls to the ground clutching his stomach._

**Spiderman:** That was for calling my girlfriend a bitch.

_Spiderman and Ava turn round and exits the briefing room, leaving Powerman and Iron Fist to stare at each other while Nova is on the ground._

**Powerman/Iron Fist:** Girlfriend?

**A/N: Well here you go, in all honesty I don't think this is the best chapter I've written, but it'll do**

**Thanks**


	2. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Homecoming **

**New York - Evening**

_After The reunion at the Tri-Carrier, Peter and Ava make their way towards Queens, so that he can inform his Aunt May of his return. But not before stopping in a dinner to get something to eat, he was starving._

**Peter:** I'd have to admit, this is one thing I missed from this era.

_He picks up the Triple cheese burger and stuffed it into his face, while Ava stared in mild disgust at his manners._

**Ava:** Why couldn't you have picked up any manners while you were gone?

**Peter:** Sorr... Jus...so...hungy...

**Ava:** Pete, for god's sake chew your food, you dork.

**Peter:** Sorry... So could you tell me how Aunt May has been since I've been gone?

_She opens her mouth to speak, but then just looks down with a solemn look on her face._

**Peter:** Ava? What's wrong?

**Ava:** There's something I need to tell you Pete, Your Aunt knows.

**Peter:** Yea I kinda think she would have notice that I've been gone..

**Ava:** No you Idiot! I mean she knows about you being Spiderman.

_Peter chokes on the piece of burger he was eating; Chibi Spiderman jumps down behind him and slaps him hard on the back until he coughs it up._

**Chibi Spiderman:** Where would you be without me?

**Peter:** How?

**Ava:** I had to tell her, when you were declared dead I took it upon myself to tell her.

**Peter:** You did? How did she take it?

_She looked as if she was trying to hold back her tears, so Peter placed his hand on top of hers._

**Ava:** It wasn't good; she was so worried about you and didn't believe me at first when I told her you were Spiderman. Then I remembered your old Web shooters in your room, so I showed her them. She just looked at them for a long time and then asked me what had happened.

**Peter:** Then what?

**Ava:** She..She blamed me for what happened; she said it was my fault. If you hadn't needed to rescue me, if I wasn't so careless. The way she was screaming at me, as if I were garbage, made me break down into tears. Then she started shouting about how you and she taking us in and looking after us and this is what she gets in return. Then she told me to leave, since she couldn't stand the sight of me.

_Peter just stared at her, horrified about what Ava had just told him, noticing a single tear down her cheek, escaping that tough exterior she always seemed to up hold. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek with it, using his thump to wipe away the tear._

**Peter:** I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Come on lets go put things right.

_He takes her by the hand and they head out to Queens._

**New York, Queens- Evening**

_It wasn't before long that our two heroes find themselves in front if the Parker residence._

**Peter:** So let me get this straight, not only does my Aunt know about my double life but MJ does too?

**Ava:** Yep.

**Peter:** And the both of you travelled to Chicago to find out all you can about me.

**Ava:** That thought that maybe there was a chance to find out what happened to you.

_**Wow, she went through all that for me?**_

**Peter:** I never knew I meant that much too you?

**Ava:** Really? Always being on your case, telling your Aunt May, eating every flavour of ice cream in existence never sparked the idea that I cared?

**Peter:** Err?

**Ava:** You're such an idiot.

**Peter:** Yea, but I'm your Idiot.

_He grabs her by the waist and kisses her; she then playfully pushes him away with her hands._

**Ava:** Down boy, awkward reunion first, making out later.

**Peter:** I'll hold you to that.

_They both walk up to the door and press the door bell. After a moments silence, they turn to each other._

**Peter:** Are you sure you want to do it this way?

_Ava jumps down onto the porch and behind a bush, out of sight from the door._

**Ava:** I think it would be for the best.

_They both smile at each other, and then Peter puts his fedora on and pulls the front down and looks downwards, concealing his face. After ringing the bell again he hears someone approaching the door from the other side, suddenly the door opens and Aunt may is standing right in front of him. She is clearly still morning over him as everything she is wearing is black, from her dress to her shoes._

**Aunt May:** Yes?

_Slowly Peter raises his head a bit, but his fedora is still hiding his features a bit._

**Peter:** Aunt May?

_Her eyes widen suddenly and she gasps at recognising the sound of his voice._

**Aunt May:** P...Peter?

_He reaches up and takes off his hat, Aunt May clasps a hand over her mouth and uses her free hand to touch his face gently. _

**Peter:** It's me...

**Aunt May:** Peter...oh Peter.

_The two of them embrace each other in a hug and Aunt May starts to cry._

**Peter:** I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about all this.

**Aunt May:** You came back.

**Peter:** Of course I came back.

_Suddenly Aunt May breaks away from the hug and starts slapping Peter hard on the arm._

**Peter:** Ow! Ow!

_**Who'd think that Aunt May had such a strong back hand.**_

**Peter:** Would you...stop...hitting me?

**Aunt May:** You stupid boy, how could you have put me through that? I thought you've been dead for months and you just show up like this. I had to find out about your life after you...

**Peter:** I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I...just wanted... to protect you, I didn't want anything to happen to you like Uncle Ben.

_He tries to hold back some tears but a few drops escape down his cheeks, Aunt May's expression softened and she puts her hands on his shoulders._

**Aunt May:** Now Peter, it's ok. I think what we both need now is a sit down and a nice cup of tea.

**Peter:** That sounds great.

**Aunt May:** Are you sure you have time for me?

**Peter:** For you, I've got all the time in the world

_Ava looks through the bush she is hiding behind and smiles as she watches them enter the house._

**Parker Household-20 minutes later **

Both Peter and his Aunt May are sitting in the living room, enjoying a cup of tea and their conversation.

_**You know with me being Spiderman and Aunt Mays crazy schedule, I can't remember the last time the two of use just sat down and talked. I mean just now I finished telling her about some of my adventures as Spiderman and where I've been for the last few months, which reminds me...**_

**Peter:** By the way Aunt May, there's someone you need to speak to.

_He gets up and heads out the living room towards the front door, a few seconds later he comes back into the living room accompanied by Ava. Aunt May gets to her feet and looks at Peter putting her arm around Ava's shoulder._

**Peter:** I think you owe someone an apology.

**Aunt May:** Oh...dear I'm so sorry for what I said before, it wasn't your fault I just...no, no there's no excuse for the things I said to you.

_She closes the distance between them and embraces Ava in a hug._

**Aunt May:** You are a very brave girl, and not because you're a superhero, but because I know it wasn't easy for you to come here and tell everything, Peter's lucky to have a friend like you.

**Ava:** Thanks for saying that Mrs Parker.

**Peter:** Same here, because there's something else I need to tell you.

_Aunt May looks to Peter and watches as he takes Ava's hand in his own._

**Peter:** Ava and I are now kind of...well in mean; we're sort of...what I'm trying to say...

_Ava narrows her eyes and elbows him in his rib cage._

**Peter:** Ava and I are together...that hurt by the way.

**Aunt May:** You're...Oh I'm so happy for you both; you know I always thought there was something between you two.

**Peter:** Well I'm...wait, you suspected, how?

**Aunt May:** Hey now, it was rather obvious if you must know.

**Ava:** Not to him it wasn't, I could tell you Mrs Parker.

**Aunt May:** Oh please dear, call me May.

**Ava:** Ok...May.

**Aunt May:** Now you two sit down, and I'll fix us something to eat.

_She heads for the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers alone to sit down on the coach. Peter leans back to relax and Ava cuddles up next to him._

**Peter:** See, I told you everything would be alright, you ok?

**Ava:** I'm always ok, what about you?

**Peter:** Better now, I tell ya, her knowing about me and Spiderman is a huge weight off my shoulders.

**Ava:** Good, so where do we go from here?

**Peter:** Let's not worry about that just yet; let's just enjoy each other's company for now.

**Ava:** Hmm, I'll agree to that.

_She rests her head on Peter's shoulders and as soon as he starts to stroke her hair, Ava lets out a soft Purr._

**A/N: and heres chapter 2, hope you guys liked it.**

**Thanks **


	3. Moving Up

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Ho Ho Ho, Merry...Everyone! Hope you lot a have a smashing time during the holiday period.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Moving up**

**Midtown High – Afternoon**

_The bell rings to signal the end of the school day, the entire student body rush down the hallway and towards the exit. Peter walks slowly down the hallway, carrying a mountain of books in his arms._

**Peter:** Steady...steady.

_**Just my luck, you would have thought saving the world and defeating your archenemies would earn you some time off...But noooooo! I still have to catch up with all the homework I missed. **_

**Harry:** Hey Peter!

_Peter turns round to see Sam, Luke, Danny and Harry approach him._

**Harry:** We're all going over to mine tonight; you know games, films, snacks that kind of thing. You in?

**Peter:** You know I'd love to, but if I don't get this stuff done, I'll get eaten alive by Principle Coulson.

**Cutaway**

_Chibi Spiderman is tied up and being roasted on a spit over a fire, with Principle Coulson turning the handle slowly while wearing a spider bib._

**Chibi Spiderman:** This is seriously disturbing.

_Coulson stops turning him and takes out a knife and fork._

**Chibi Spiderman:** END SCENE! END SCENE!

**Cutaway ends**

**Sam:** To bad Parker, we'll try not to have too much fun, but we can't promise anything though.

**Ava:** Well go ahead.

_Ava had appeared from round a corner and walks up to the group to stand next to Peter._

**Ava:** You lot stay in and have your game night with each other. I'll help Pete with his homework, and then he's taking me to dinner.

**Peter:** I am?

_She then turns to give Peter a hard stare as if she's mentally saying "Yes you Idiot"._

**Peter:** Yes I am, sorry guy's maybe next time.

_The two of them make their way out towards the exit, leaving the group of boys standing in the hallway._

**Harry:** So instead of a night playing video games and film. Peter is going to spend his time with one of the hottest girls in our school?

**Luke:**...

**Danny:**...

**Sam:**...son of a...

**Parker Household – Evening**

_The two teenagers are sitting on the couch watching the film; well Peter is sitting, while Ava is lying down on her back with her head resting on Peters lap._

_**Oh hey guys, we're just relaxing for the night. After taking her to dinner, we decide to stay in and watch a film on WebFlicks while Aunt May was out on another date with Principle/Agent Coulson. But to be honest I'm a little bummed out, oh not by Aunt Mays date but my own. **_

_**See I don't have a lot of money...ok I have zero money, so we ended up going to some cheap Mexican place. Ava didn't complain, in fact she seemed to enjoy herself but I wanted to really treat her, go to some expensive place, let her have a really romantic experience, like in her books. So unless I find some money somewhere, there's going to be a lot more staying in nights for the foreseeable future. **_

**Ava:** You know Pete, I never thought of you as the type to watch these old Noir films.

**Peter:** It's...a recent taste I acquired.

**Ava:** What did you say this movie is called again?

**Peter:** "The Golden Butterfly"

_After a few minutes, they now reach the part of the film when the detective arrives at a night club to interview a suspect in the murder he's investigating. When he enters he sees the suspect performing on stage with the band, a beautiful brunette._

**Ava:** Who's she?

**Peter:** Jenny Blake.

**Ava:** She's pretty.

**Peter:** You should see her in person.

_Sharply, Ava sits up and turns to face him._

**Ava:** Meaning?

**Peter:** What? I told you, I meet her in 1932. She's actually married to the Rocketeer.

**Ava:** Oh, is that all?

**Peter:** Wait! Are you jealous?

**Ava:** Me jealous! Don't kid yourself Parker.

**Peter:** Oh my god, you are totally jealous.

**Ava:** No I'm not.

_Peter brings his feet up and gently pushes Ava onto her back, while crawling on top of her. Finally pining her hands over her head._

**Ava:** Pete what are you...get off.

**Peter: **Not until you admit that you're jealous.

**Ava:** Never!

**Peter:** Say it.

**Ava:** Make me.

**Peter:** Is that an invitation?

**Ava:** What do you think?

_Peter leans in and kisses Ava, then for the next few minutes the two of them make out on the coach, Peter making very good use of his hands, exploring every curve along Ava's back towards her hips and ass. All the time Ava is enjoying Peters touch and just as he is rubbing her ass...the door bell rings._

_RING!_

**Ava:** If that's Sam, I'm going to SCRATCH HIS EYES OUT!

**Peter:** You stay here; I'll see who it is.

_He gives Ava a quick kiss, gets up off of her and heads to the front door. He opens it to see a man in his late 20's wearing a black pinstripe suit wearing black shaded glasses, carrying a briefcase and a cane._

**?: **Good evening, is this the Parker residence?

**?: **Err yes it is, can I help you?

**?:** I'm from Murdock and Nelson, I was hoping to speak to Peter Parker?

**Peter:** I'm Peter, what's this about?

**?:** Would it be better if we disused this inside?

**Peter:** Err, yes, right, sorry please come in.

_He allows the strange man to enter and leads him into the living room where Ava is sitting waiting for him._

**Ava:** Peter? Who's this?

**?:** Good evening miss, my names Matthew Murdock and as I informed Mr Parker I'm with Murdock and Nelson law firm.

**Peter:** Law firm! Oh crap look I didn't do anything...

**Murdock:** Oh no Mr Parker you're not in any trouble, as far as I know. I'm here in fact to inform you of very good news.

**Peter:** Oh?

**Murdock:** May I sit?

**Peter:** Of course, yes.

_Peter sits on the coach next to Ava and Murdock on a nearby armchair, he rest his brief case on his lap, opens it and takes out some very important looking paperwork._

**Murdock:** Before we go any further, I'm afraid I must ask you an unusual question.

**Peter:** Ok?

**Murdock:** Please complete the following sentence; the sun is shining.

_**Wait what, did he just? Was that? How the**_?

**Peter:** But the ice is slippery.

**Murdock:** Thank you, you are indeed the Mr Parker I am to speak to.

**Peter:** How did you know that Phrase?

**Murdock:** I'll explain that later on, but since you knew the correct response, can I assume that the name "Lamont Cranston" is familiar to you?

**Peter:** Well, yes it is.

**Ava:** Peter what's this about?

**Murdock:** Please, allow me to explain. About 30 years ago, this Lamont Cranston passed away and he left in my firms' possession a sealed document with explicit instruction for it not to be open until a certain date, apparently he was a good friend of Nelson Sr and they had agreed on some kind of arrangement. The date in question was in fact yesterday and this document turned out to be the last Will and Testament of Mr Cranston.

**Peter:** His Will? So what does this have to do with me?

**Murdock:** Well if I may...

"_I, Lamont Cranston, being of sound body and mind, leave my entire estate, worldly possessions and fortune to Mr Peter Parker of Queens, New York City, to do so as he so wishes"._

**Peter:**...Huh?

**Ava:** Wait so Peter gets everything from this Cranston?

**Peter:**...Huh?

**Murdock:** Yes, and I'm not sure if you're aware but Mr Cranston was a considerably wealthy man.

**Peter:**...fortune?

**Murdock:** I mean when he died, his fortune was estimated in the tens of millions, however due to interest rates of the last 3 decades it is now close to 100 million. And that does not include his collection of priceless artwork and several properties he owned, which you now own.

**Peter:** Wait, what about his family?

**Murdock:** Well from what I know Mr Cranston had no children, although he did marry his wife, Miss Margo Lane and the both of them lived a happy life, but they had no other family. So it's good news all-round, you have just become an incredibly wealthy young man and I just won a hundred dollar bet...my partner was convinced this was a hoax.

_Both Peter and Ava just sat there, completely speechless._

**Murdock:** I can tell you'll need some time to processes all of this, so I'll leave you be for tonight, but I do need you to come to the firm tomorrow to sign the necessary paperwork amounts other things so I'll leave you my card...I'll see myself out, Goodnight Mr Parker.

_And on that note, Mr Murdock gets up and see's himself to the door, the two teenagers still just sitting there, unable to believe what had just happened._

**Ava:** Peter?

**Peter:** Huh?

**Ava:** Care to explain to me what that was all about?

**Peter:** I...I...I...

_At that moment, Aunt May walks though the front door._

**Aunt May:** Hi you two, that's me back, anything exciting happened today?

**A/N: Well that doesn't happen every day now does it?**

**Thanks **


	4. Down Memory Lane

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**I hope you find the last part of this chapter...tasteful **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: Down Memory Lane**

**New York – Day**

_Along the skyscrapers of New York City, dawning his usual blue and red outfit, our favourite neighbourhood Spiderman is (for once) cheerfully swinging his way towards his destination, singing his version of "Rock-a-by baby"._

**Spiderman:** Swing along Spidey, past the roof tops. No one's in trouble, no crime to stop.

_**Oh! Hey guys, this is your favourite lovable masked web crawler here. Now in case you're asking yourself "Spidey, why are you singing?" well the answer is simple. Life is good now, there's hardly any crime right now, things with SHIELD are going well, and I've caught up with everything at school, not to mention a girl whom I'll give it all up for.**_

_**Oh did I also mention that the Shadow left me just over 100 million dollars in his Will? No? Then go back and read the pervious chapter, don't worry I'll wait...Ok now that your all caught up, It was a shock to say the least. When I told Aunt May, she fainted, right where she was standing...seriously! I also inherited a whole bunch of property, like his manor on the edge of the city, a few properties over sea and this.**_

_He jumps down onto an old rundown looking building, right on the edge of the older part of the theatre district near Times Square. Clearly abandoned with construction walls around it, Spiderman crawls down along the walls and makes his way to an alleyway._

**Spiderman:** Now you might think that this isn't much, but that's because you can't see what's so special about it...let me show you.

_He makes his way over to an old, rusty looking fire escape ladder. He runs his hands along its edge, until he finds one of the side supports, and pushes the hidden lever upwards. A door sized portion of the nearby wall retracted inward, and the metal footgrating folded down into a small set of steps._

_**3 guess's where this leads to?**_

_Spiderman makes his way down the steps and presses another switch on the inside and started down the flight of steps, a large gear mechanism slid the wall back into place. The stairs were dark for a moment, then the timing mechanism kicked in and the security steel doors that surrounded the staircase began to rise upwards, revealing the underground base._

**Spiderman:** Well Spidey, welcome back to the Sanctum.

_Surprisingly, electricity was still powering the place, as the light suddenly brightened up the place, revealing all the rooms. Feeling nostalgia starting to take over, Spiderman began looking through all the rooms again. Nothing had changed, except for the fact that all the furniture was covered in white sheets, there was dust everywhere and there was nothing but silence, no activity, no music playing in the background...and no Shadow._

**Spiderman:** Wow, this place seems so, timeless.

_He makes his way into the communication room, where he met Lamont Cranston for the first time, the technology in this small room was far ahead of its time, now it seems like a museum. Next he made his way to the huge study, the armchairs were covered, fireplace wasn't lit and the old gramophone was still there. He made his way towards it hoping its still working, only to find that there's no record._

**Spiderman:**... Shame.

_He looks round the room then takes a seat on the same armchair he sat on nearly 80 years previously, and then looks over at the arm chair that Swift Cloud was at all those years ago, he smiled to himself._

**Spiderman:** This was it. It's amazing to think that it was this very spot, all those years ago, that The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was reborn.

_After a few moments alone with his thoughts, he got up and made his way to his old bedroom. Entering it he noticed that just like all the other rooms, white sheets covered everything but there was something that caught his eye. A large container was placed on his old bed, a large steel container; curious, he walked over to it and examined it more closely. Stuck to the top of the container was an envelope, Spiderman opened it and read its contents._

"_**Peter**_

_**If you're reading this, then you have made it back to your own time period. I hope you are well and are keeping up the fight against evil, as we are. Your decision to home was very sudden that none of us feel that we truly shown our appreciated for helping us and bringing the League together. So as a thank you for everything you have done, we have each left a token for you in hopes that you never forget us (although you may have received mine already).**_

_**Your friends and teammates**_

_**Lamont, Cliff, Britt, Kato, Antonio, Kit, Jackie" **_

_Spiderman put down the letter and opened the sealed container, first thing he took out was a fine looking dagger, with a red ruby attached to the pommel of the hilt in a black leather sheath. He took it out and examined the engraving on the blade; "When the student is ready...the master shall appear"._

**Spiderman:** That's got to be from Zorro.

_He places the dagger down and takes out the next item, a necklace made from black pearls with a note attached; "You won't find these in New York"_

**Spiderman:** Phantom.

_Reaching into the container he takes out a preserved photograph of the actress Jenny Blake with her autograph. Spiderman chuckles to himself then takes out a brown envelope with the message; from Reid and Kato. He opens it to reveal a document, Shares in his name for the Daily Sentinel._

**Spiderman:** What the... well I'd better look into that later, maybe their worth something.

_Putting them to one side, he takes out the final item, a record LP, with a note attached to it simply saying; Our song (with the addition of a lipstick kiss). In a flash, Spiderman makes his way out of the bedroom and back into the study with the Gramophone. He places the record on and adjusts the needle, after a few moments the first line of the song is played._

"_You're some kind of mystery" _

_Spiderman let the music take him back to an old time, to an old him. This was the first piece of jazz music he ever heard and he was hooked ever since, at that moment he couldn't help but think of that Native American who introduced him to it._

**Spiderman:** Our song...Swift Cloud.

_He sat back down on one of the armchairs and listened to the music playing in the background as he thought back to his adventures with the league._

**Parker Manor – Evening**

_Later that evening, Spiderman made his way back to his new home, located at the upper end of the prestigious Turtle Bay neighbourhood of New York City: Parker Manor (formerly Cranston Manor) a large beautiful limestone and brick estate house, surrounded by cobblestone drives and a small but elegant garden. Spiderman swung onto the roof of the manor and dropped down onto a balcony._

**Spiderman:** And the best part, it's so private round here; I don't have to worry about someone seeing me.

_He enters though the balcony doors and into a large bedroom._

_**And this is the master bedroom, Ava and I sleep here, SLEEP, that's all! We haven't...well...you know, not until she's ready so...man it's getting really hot in here let me just...**_

_He changes out of his Spiderman uniform and makes his way downstairs towards the parlor, where he finds Ava sitting in her normal dark green dress, working on her laptop._

**Peter:** Hey Kitten!

_Ava looks up from her work and smiles at him._

**Ava:** I thought I told you not to call me that?

**Peter:** Are you going to stop calling me an idiot?

**Ava:** No.

**Peter:** Well then were at a pass aren't we, kitten.

**Ava:** You're such an idiot.

_Peter walks over to her and stands behind her, her takes out the black pearl necklace and draped it round her neck._

**Peter:** A late Christmas present.

**Ava:** Peter!

_She gets up and rushes over to a nearby dress mirror_ (_**Yeah convenient right!**_) _and admired them in it._

**Ava:** Their beautiful.

**Peter:** Only because you make them so.

_He walks up behind her and wraps his arms round her waist._

**Ava:** Pete, don't waste your money on things like these, I mean their beautiful but...

**Peter:** No buts (_**Ha, I said buts**_) first of all I didn't buy them, there a gift from an old friend. Second of all, it's not wrong to spend money on my girlfriend.

**Ava:** All the same, I've been doing some thinking.

**Peter:** Some?

_She slaps him playfully on the arm._

**Ava:** Seriously you need to do something with your money, invest in a business or something.

**Peter:** Actually there is something along those lines I need to show you, but I did also have a thought...

**Ava:** Just one?

**Peter:** Oh Catty, I like it. But I've been talking to Iron man about some new equipment and things, so there it's a start.

**Ava:** Ok. Look Pete, thank you for the necklace...

**Peter:** it was nothing...

**Ava:** No it wasn't nothing, over the last few weeks you've done a lot for me, getting me back on the team, patching things up with me and your Aunt...By the way how did she take the news of you moving out?

**Peter:** Pretty well, regarding she tried to lock me in my own room a few times. She's just afraid of losing me again, but once I finally managed to talk to her she became reasonable. Although you should of seen her face when I said you were moving in with me... I think she misunderstood my intentions.

**Ava:** Well...actually Pete...that's kinda what I want to talk about.

**Peter:** What do you mean?

**Ava:** As I've said, I've been doing some thinking and I decided that...I have some thing's to get off my chest.

**Peter:** What?

_She breaks away from their embrace and takes a step back, she reaches round her back and starts to unzip her dress, letting it fall around her ankles. Then she takes off her white top and drops it onto the floor, leaving the only piece of clothing to remain on her is her black heels._

**Ava:** Them.

**Peter:**...

_He just started at his naked girlfriend and watched as she turned round and walks slowly out of the parlor, stopping at the archway to look over her shoulder._

**Ava:** Peter!

_Peter snaps out of his trance and eagerly follows her up the stair case towards their bedroom. They close the door behind them and Chibi Spiderman comes along and places a "Do not disturb" sign on the door._

**Chibi Spiderman:** Happy Holidays folks!

**A/N: Well there, hope you enjoyed that, thought I'd try something a little different for that last part, Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thanks **


	5. Old Friend, New Face

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Old Friend, New Face**

**Parker Manor - Morning**

_In the master bedroom of Parker Manor, both Peter and Ava are asleep together in their King sized bed. Peter has one arm wrapped around Ava, while she is cuddling into his chest...purring, after some time the noise stirs Peter awake. _

**Peter:** Hmm...Huh?

_He looks down at Ava and watches her for a few moments, thinking back to the "activities" of the previous night. Smiling to himself he watches her as she begins to stir herself, opening up those beautiful eyes of hers then looking up at him._

**Ava:** Hey.

**Peter:** Hey, did you sleep well.

**Ava:** I haven't slept so well in a long time, you were amazing.

**Peter:** Well...I do my best to impress. But I have to say what you did before...that was unexpected.

**Ava:** Well I thought it was fair to return the favour.

**Peter:** Ok then...wait, what?

_He sits up sharply and looks at Ava._

**Peter:** What's that suppose to mean?

**Ava:** Err; remember when you and the Hulk switched bodies?

**Peter:** Yes?

**Ava:** (Chuckling) Well I had to get him changed into your costume, so I lead him up into the roof and told him to change into it. Well I left him to it and got changed myself and when I got back...

**Peter:** Yessssssss?

**Ava:** (laughing) The only thing you were wearing was your mask.

_Peter's mouth falls open._

**Cutaway**

_On the roof of the school, Chibi Spiderman is wearing only his mask and holding a black censor block to cover his...while over at the side Chibi White Tiger is standing still and staring at him with curiosity._

**Chibi White Tiger:** Wow...that's a big...

**Cutaway Ends**

_**Ok! Ok! Moving on, moving on! **_

**Peter:** Why didn't you tell me?

**Ava:** Told you what, that I saw you in the buff.

**Peter:** Well, hope you enjoyed the show.

**Ava:** Oh I did.

_Peter leans in and starts kissing Ava's neck, and after a few moments his cell phone goes off._

**Peter:** Oh come on!

**Ava:** ignore it.

_He carries on, but someone keeps calling him on his cell and after a few minutes, he gives in and answers it._

**Peter:** Hello?...yes...really...to your...ok...no, I'm free at noon...thank you, bye.

**Ava:** Who was that?

**Peter:** I have to go into town; I have an appointment with the CEO of Daily Sentinel Communications.

**New York City - Midday **

_Later that day, Peter and Ava made their way into the city for Peters meeting and while on the way there, Ava revels some startling information. _

**Peter:** Wait so the Sentinel has a branch in New York now?

**Ava:** What do you mean now? It's been here for years, you dork. It's the biggest media cooperation in the country...Always have been.

**Peter:** What about the Bugle?

**Ava:** The Daily Bugle? It's a Media Hub as well but it's nowhere near as accurate or as respectable as DSC...Why?

**Peter:** Now might not be the best time to explain.

**Ava:** Well here we are.

_Peter looks up in complete disbelief; they were standing outside the DBC building, only it wasn't the same building. Instead of the giant red DBC letters on the top of the building, there are giant green DSC letters now._

**Ava:** Daily Sentinel Communications... New York branch.

**Peter:** Wow, things really have changed.

**Jameson:** SPIDERMAN STINKS!

_Peter looks round to see the massive head of J Jameson, up on high on the screen overlooking the city._

_**Some things will just never change...no matter how hard you try **_

**Daily Sentinel Communications, CEO Office**

_In the massive office on the top floor of the building, the CEO of DSC is sitting behind his mahogany desk, working. That is until a buzz from his intercom goes off._

**Secretary:** Mr Reid, your 12:30 is here.

**Reid:** Oh right, err, thank you Susan, send him in.

**Secretary:** Of course sir

_Seconds later, both Peter and Ava enter the office and walk over to the desk. Reid gets up out of his char and walks round to shake Peter's hand, as he does so Peter couldn't help but be surprised. This man couldn't have been much older than he was; he had dark brown hair and wore a dark green suit and tie._

**Reid:** Hi there.

**Peter:** Hi, err Mr Reid?

**Reid:** Please call me Luke**; **I don't like a lot of formalities,so you're Parker?

**Peter:** Peter, if you like and this is Ava.

**Ava:** Hello.

**Reid:** Pleasure.

**Ava:** Sorry if I sound rude, but you're not what I imagined.

**Reid:** Let me guess, you expected to see some old fart and not an 18 year old stud like me.

**Ava:** Well yes.

**Reid:** I get that a lot, that's what happens when you inherit a family business like mine. Please have a seat; can I get you something to drink?

**Peter:** No thank you.

_Both Peter and Ava sit down on the chairs opposite the desk while Reid sits back down on his chair._

**Reid:** So, I believe you called my branch in Chicago.

**Peter:** Yes, well you see, my...uncle died recently and he left me some things. One of them is a set of documents; they look like shares I think so I called your main branch in Chicago and inform them of this. Then your office called me this morning because...you wanted to meet me.

**Reid:** Yes I did, you see...My great grandfather, Britt Reid and given away shares to someone by the name "Parker". Nobody else knew much about it but he left my family instructions that a Parker would one day get in touch. I thought it was a joke or something...then I get a phone call yesterday from Chicago.

**Peter:** Oh!

**Reid:** Yeah.

**Ava:** So how much are these shares worth exactly?

**Reid:** A considerable amount, 30% to be actuate. This makes you a major share holder of this company.

**Peter:**...what?

**Ava:** Wait, Peter you have shares? When did this happen?

**Reid:** When Indeed.

**Peter:** I don't know what to say.

_Just then the intercom buzzes and Reid answers it._

**Reid:** Yes.

**Secretary:** Mr Reid, Mr Jameson wants to see you, he seems very upset.

**Reid:** Oh this should be good, tell him he can come in.

_He looks over at Peter and Ava._

**Reid:** Watch this, this'll be fun.

_At that moment, J Johan Jameson burst through the doors of the office and marched over to the group and slammed his hands hard on the desk._

**J Johan Jameson:** WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT REID? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN CENSOR MY BROADCASTS? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU DECIDE WHAT I BROADCAST?

**Reid:** Because I'm the owner.

**J Johan Jameson:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

**Reid:** If you would stop screaming for own moment, you're not broadcasting now. I just bought the majority of shares which now makes DBC an extension of the Sentinel.

_Reid gets up from his chair and walks over to look out of the window behind them. Peter looks over at Jameson, seeing daggers in the man's eyes; he could swear he could see the vessels in the man's head about to burst. _

**J Johan Jameson:**...you son of a...

**Reid:** And as my first order of business, I'm banning you from making biased, unfounded accusations against any and all masked heroes...like Spiderman.

**J Johan Jameson:** YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

**Reid:** I can and I will. I always found you're so called "journalist integrity" as nothing but vile, self opinionated, hate speeches. And if you hope to keep your position, I'd suggest you leave the broadcasting to real journalists.

**Cutaway**

_Chibi Green Hornet runs up to Chibi Jameson and blows his hand up like a balloon. He then uses his giant hand to slap Chibi Jameson hard across his face._

**Cutaway Ends **

_Peter and Ava just stare at Jameson, who looked like someone..._

_**Err I think they get the point, no need to explain it. **_

**J Johan Jameson:**...You won't hear the end of this Reid!

_He turns round on the spot and marches out of Reid's office. Peter and Ava just stare at each other, desperately trying not to burst out laughing._

**Reid:** Only until I go deaf, man that guy can shout.

**Peter:** Tell me about it, but I think we took up enough of your time so we'll just go now.

**Reid:** Thank you for coming in...Oh I don't know what your plans are for New Years but I'm having a party and I would love for you to come, we could discuss your involvement more thoroughly.

**Ava:** I don't think you have any plans, Peter?

**Peter:** Nothing I can think of.

**Reid:** Excellent, I'll contact you soon about the details.

**Peter:** Ok, see you around.

_Reid leads them out through his office doors and closes them; he makes his way back to his desk and continues his work. After a few minutes he opens a draw and takes out a tiny set of binoculars, he gets up and looks out of the window down onto the street. He watches as both Peter and Ava walk away from the building._

**Reid:** See you around...Spiderman.

**Streets of New York**

**Ava:** SOOOO! Anything else you want to tell me, Parker?

**Peter:** Anything I WANT to tell you...no.

_All Ava could do is give him her disapproving glare as he was just grinning like an idiot...her loveable, even richer idiot._

**A/N: Thought Jameson should get knocked off his high horse by a REAL journalist. Well next chapter is the last one.**

**Thanks **


	6. While It Lasts

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 6: While it Lasts**

**Reid Mansion – Evening**

_On New Year's Eve, limousines drive their way up the drive way and stop just outside the entrance to Mr Reid's huge Mansion. All the richest and important people in New York are making their way into the Mansion, then one limo stops at the entrance. The chuffer gets out and opens the rear door, allowing Peter Parker to step out; he's wearing an expensive black tuxedo._

_**This is now the second time you've seen me in a tux, I'd tell you I don't know if I'll ever get use to this. A few months ago I was surviving on my allowance...I mean SHIELD pay, and that barely covered the materials to fix my shredded costume every other week, and chemicals for my own web fluid. And now look at me, a multi-millionaire and a major share holder in one of the biggest media empires there is...not bad for a science geek from queens. And you want to know the best part? **_

_He turns to face the limo door and offers his hand for someone to take, however he just watches as Ava Ayala steps out be herself. She's wearing a stunning white dress that fitted her perfectly, highlighting every curve she has, her back was cut low, leaving little for the imagination. To top it off, draped round her neck was the string of black pearls peter had given her._

**Ava:** I don't need help getting out of a car Peter; I'm not some spoiled princess.

**Peter:** No you're not spoiled, but you look like a princess.

**Ava:** Don't give me that cheesy Parker charm, at least not yet.

**Peter:** Well I do think you look amazing.

**Ava:** You're not so bad yourself, but its missing something.

_Peter gives her a puzzled look, and then Ava links both their arms together._

**Ava:** Now it's perfect.

_Peter chuckles to himself and gives Ava a peck on the cheek, and then they both make their way inside._

**Main Hall – Reid's Mansion**

_The two teenagers enter into the main hall and Peter takes a quick look round. It seemed like nothing had changed at all since he was last here, the same design, the same artwork, the same...everything. As they reach the stairs they hear someone call their names._

**Reid:** Peter! Ava!

_The two of them look round to see Luke Reid, standing at the top of the staircase and wearing a white dinner jacket with black shoes and pants, while holding a martini. He makes his way down to greet them._

**Reid:** Glad you guys made it.

**Peter:** Thanks for inviting us.

**Reid:** No seriously...Thanks for coming, most of these people do nothing but talk about how much money they have, I tell you if I have to listen to another golf story.

_He mimes holding a gun and puts it in his mouth and "pulls" the trigger._

**Ava:** Then why invite them at all.

**Reid:** This New Years thing is a sort of tradition; my grandfather started it a long time ago. Most of these people weren't even invited...they just show up.

**J Johan Jameson:** REID!

**Reid:** See what I mean.

_At that moment, J Johan Jameson enters the main hall from one of the other rooms and walks right up to Reid, pushing Peter and Ava out of the way as he does so, they could smell the booze off him._

**Reid:** Enjoying yourself Johnny boy?

**J Johan Jameson:** Don't Johnny me; I want to talk to you about these changes you've made to the Bugle.

**Reid:** Improvements most would say, but let's not talk business it's a party, its New Year, come on and have a drink or something.

**J Johan Jameson:** I don't want a drink you smart mouthed brat, I've been in this business long before you were in diapers and I will not have you tell me how to run my Bugle.

**Ava:** Excuse me! But this is Luke's house and his party that you're attending. Show some civility will you.

_Jameson turns to her and raises his index finger to her._

**J Johan Jameson:** You stay out of this missy.

**Peter:** Don't you talk to her like that _Lameson_.

**J Johan Jameson:** Don't you start.

**Reid:** I would talk to him like that Johnny boy; he's one of our majority share holders...and maybe your replacement.

**J Johan Jameson:** Why you spoiled little punk.

_He grabs Reid by his collar, but before he can do anything else, a hand comes out from nowhere and grabs Jameson by the arm, forcing him to let go of Reid's collar, then the mysterious figure swings his arm into a lock behind his back, holding him for a moment before straightening his arm again and flipping him onto his back. _

_Jameson looks up to see an 18 year old Asian woman standing over him; she has long sleek black hair, a slender and athletic build. And she's wearing a black leather jacket with dark grey pants and black shoes. Her face seemed to show no emotion while she was staring down at Jameson._

**?:** Leave, now!

_Jameson staggers to his feet and makes his way out of the mansion, not before looking back and giving Reid a dirty look, the young woman walks back over to Peter's group._

**?: **You should stop goading those with short tempers, the next one might be dangerous.

**Reid:** But with you watching my back, why do I need to worry? Oh introductions, Peter, Ava meet _**Mulan Kato**_.

**Peter:** Kato?

**Reid:** Yes she's my personal assistant...and driver...and bodyguard, and amongst other things.

**Peter:** Well always nice to meet a Kato, put her there.

_He offers her his hand, but she just stares at him, no expression on her face and not even acknowledging his hand gesture, she then looks to Ava._

**Kato:** Enjoy your evening.

_Then she turns round and walks straight off across the hall and into another room._

**Peter:** Was it something I said?

**Ava:** Isn't it always?

**Reid:** Don't take it personally; Mulan is the strong, serious, and silent, all work no play type.

**Peter:** Not unlike someone else I know...OW!

_He felt something sharp pierce his rear end, and looks round just as Ava conceals her hands behind her back._

**Reid:** Well let's see if we can get this party started.

**Streets of New York City – Night **

_A Limo is driving through the streets of down town New York, its occupants; Peter and Ava are on their way back from Reid's party._

_**Hi there guys and gals, I gotta say that was some party. I mean yeah there were some boring parts, having to meet and greet some of the old money of New York, dull, dull, and dull. But the two of us mainly hung around with Luke for most of the night, he's really a fun guy, not to mention we bumped into Harry and MJ their too. Harry didn't want to go alone so he managed to drag MJ there, but you should have seen the look on his face when he saw us...some explaining was required. **_

**Ava:** Peter.

**Peter:** Yeah Ava?

**Ava:** Thanks for tonight, it was actually kind of fun.

**Peter:** I suppose it would be fun, being the most beautiful girl there.

**Ava:** And here comes the charm.

**Peter:** I mean it, a lot of those men back there wouldn't stop staring at you, and some of the women also starred with envy.

**Ava:** No they weren't, nobody stares at me.

**Peter:** I did, when we first met. When I fell off my Spider-bike and you, with such grace, leapt on to it and brought it to a safe landing. Then while everyone else was introducing themselves, I was still memorised by you, although you may not have been able to tell, you know with the mask and everything.

**Ava:** Really since then?

**Peter:** I didn't need to see your face to tell how beautiful you were, I made a bet with myself that you were and when I saw you the next day at school...I won.

**Ava:** Peter...I.

**Peter:** Hold that thought, Jeeves pull over here.

**Driver:** My names Alfred...sir.

_The driver pulls over and both Peter and Ava get out onto the sidewalk and stand in front of a large, Eastern European styled building, covered in thick snow, the lights from the windows illuminating the streets._

**Ava:** What is this place?

**Peter:** The Latvarian embassy.

**Ava:** Why are we here of all places?

**Peter:** I just wanted to show you this, I passed this way earlier today and I remember thinking: despite this place being home to a warmongering dictator with an army of hi-tech killer doom-bots and doom-dogs at his command, this place looks rather nice in the snow.

_Ava looks at the building and smiles._

**Ava:** I see what you mean; it looks like something out of a Christmas card.

_Peter puts his arm over her shoulder and she leans her head against his._

**Peter:** Ava I just wanted to say you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't know if I could have made it back here...without you.

**Ava:** You would have...You're not just the Ultimate Spiderman... You're the Ultimate Peter Parker.

_The two of them turn to face each other, holding each other in their arms._

**Ava:** What time is it?

**Peter:** One minute to midnight.

**Ava:** Bring on 2014.

**Peter:** You ready?

**Ava:** I'm always ready.

**Peter:** With you and me, 2014 doesn't stand a chance.

_They begin to slowly move their faces towards each other._

**Peter:** 10.

**Ava:** 9.

**Peter:** 8.

**Ava:** 7

**Peter:** 6.

**Ava:** 5.

**Peter:** 4.

**Ava:** 3.

**Peter:** 2.

**Ava:** 1.

_Just as their lips are inches apart..._

_**SPIDEY-SENSE!**_

_A huge explosion occurs right beside them. With lightning fast reflexes Peter grabs Ava and flings both her and himself over the Limousine and take cover behind it. As the debris fly everywhere, Peter covers himself over Ava, to protect her. After the explosion the two of them slowly look over the roof of the limo to see that the Latvarian Embassy was completely destroyed. Burning debris, fire and smoke was everywhere and both Peter and Ava slowly made their way to gaze at the destruction through the bars of the wall gates._

**Peter:** Are you alright Ava?

**Ava:** Yes...Peter...what just happened?

**Peter:** The Embassy, it just blew up.

**Ava:** Who would do this?

**Peter:** I don't know...This is not good, not good at all...

**TO BE CONTINUED...IN**

**ULITIMATE SPIDERMAN: RISE OF THE BROTHERHOOD**

**(SPRING 2014)**


End file.
